<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ALL Dick】論一場蠢透了的架 by bayholy0619</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027344">【ALL Dick】論一場蠢透了的架</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619'>bayholy0619</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Finally is BruceDick, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apollo/Dick Grayson/Midnighter, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Raptor, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Tiger, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ALL Dick】論一場蠢透了的架</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>聖誕快到了，每條街道都開始籌備聖誕裝飾，但超英組織從來沒有這玩意，至少在Batman作主的正義聯盟基地和瞭望塔之類絕對不行。但泰坦基地?那可是彷如大家長Nightwing和Starfire作主，而他們向來都是氣氛擁戴者，從來不會阻止泰坦們裝飾他們的泰坦塔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightwing如果空閒的話也會幫忙，但可惜他剛好在追查一宗走私案，他沒能參與後面的裝飾行動。取而代之，Starfire拉著平時絕對不會插手，也不肖參與的Robin一起開始裝飾他們的泰坦塔。大家都顯得興奮，他們期待聖誕節除了有家人陪伴之餘，也能與自己的戰友一起渡過，沒人應該渡過一個寂寞的聖誕，至少在他們可控制的範圍內。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightwing突然收到來自Batman的通訊，大概他已經找到Nightwing之前要求的資料，所以他第一時間就傳來消息，效率向來獲好評。Nightwing按下通訊，他的電腦螢幕馬上展現Batman的樣子，而在Batman的角度則會看到一個沒戴面具的Nightwing和他背後泰坦們的裝飾行動。Batman一定在面具下挑了眉，不管是他沒保護自己的身份和背後那像小學生一樣嬉戲的行動。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “這裡是Nightwing，你聽到嗎，Batman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “很清晰，Nightwing。關於你之前的……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grayson，再說一遍裝飾串的串法，我快被你的前橙色女友煩死……父親!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>天阿，Robin不禁想把Nightwing砍死。他的大哥，竟然在和父親通訊，直接導致他在父親面前竟然問出到這種蠢問題!這破壞他的形象，他本來就不該參與這種蠢事!他後悔今天來泰坦塔。Robin現在恨不得想把全世界人這半小時的記憶全都清除掉，包括父親的，好讓他真的幫忙這些裝飾的蠢事永遠埋入時間的洪流。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “那很簡單，你試試5紅莓1小餅乾如何?並沒有什麼特定的規則，最重要是心意。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin聽都沒聽完便轉身離去，留下他們二人，當然這道怨氣都發泄在裝飾用的小紅莓和小餅乾上了。Nightwing把頭轉回螢幕，Batman耐心的讓他們聊完，對此沒任何評價。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “你知道嗎，Damian以他的方式融入團體當中，你該為此高興。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “我知道，我也認同這樣能增強他與泰坦們的合作性和默契，而Damian正需要這方面的成長。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Alfred一個人忙得過來嗎?”他相信他們的好管家仍在忙於迎接聖誕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Alfred總能解決的，只需要……你們回家。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “我也想你。”Nightwing直接奔向結論，他總是具備把蝙蝠家族成員語言解讀的最高級別成就，與Alfred並列。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman沒有給予回應，他戴上面具後的臉皮薄得如紙，總是說不出那些動人的話，但Dick總能理解，所以他不能沒了Dick。Nightwing突然意會到些什麼，他開始收拾東西。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “你知道嗎，那案子的情報我還是親耳聽比較好。我現在回來。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “……就這麼辦吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightwing再次戴上面具，他關掉了通訊，看著泰坦們正在阻止Robin繼續殘害那些可憐的小紅莓和小餅乾。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “我要回蝙蝠洞一趟，你們繼續努力。Robin，Batman很期待你的成果，所以快點停止殘害剩下的裝飾品，快點把成果弄出來。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin即時停手，不肖的語氣回應但手卻立時轉為開始依Nightwing所說的規律開始串起他負責的小紅莓裝飾串。Nightwing知道用父親的期望總能讓Robin屈服，還記得他的蝙蝠家族語言解讀能力嗎?名不虛傳。泰坦們看著他們的其中一個偽大家長離去後立時湊近Robin和Starfire，他們是最接近Nightwing的人。他們當然聽到Nightwing和Batman的通訊，這使他們超好奇，誰也知道Nightwing是現任Batman戀人，而他們的相處方式總給人一種互補的完滿感。雖然沒有如Flash與Green Lantern那樣模範，但也的確是令人敬佩的一對。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “老實說，Damian!你有看過他們有情侶間的吵架嗎?”Jonathan不怕死地先問。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “不要直呼我名字!他和父親吵架，誰在乎!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “哦，事實上我也挺好奇這一點。”Starfire也湊上前。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “他們情侶間的吵架……你們確定問那小鬼是正確的選擇嗎?”Red Robin剛好路過，臉上帶著一點對Robin情報能力的不肖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “我只是不想掀露父親的事給他們聽!Red Robin，你那跟蹤狂的道理只有Grayson才會聽你的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而大家已經開始把專注點轉移至Red Robin，一向以擅長情報搜集的Red Robin如此表現，一看就知道是有料爆的樣子!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Damian，告訴我們啦，至少沒我家無聊就好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “我完全沒興趣知道你父母到底會因什麼吵架。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “可多著呢。昨天才為窗簾顏色吵了一遍。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “哦，那都是Pennyworth作主的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>看阿，Nightwing與Batman才不會為這種小事而吵架。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “但他們有為床單的顏色吵過。”Red Robin帶著戲謔的笑容。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>更正，他們的吵架真的幼稚極了。比Superman家水準還低。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Robin坐下來，泰坦們都放下手上的裝飾往他們的八卦商人邊坐。Robin雖然表現出一副不在乎的樣子，手上的功夫也沒停下來過，但也沒有移動自己位於Red Robin旁邊位置的意圖。只要有人想塞在中間他就用眼神瞪回去，完全不是沒興趣的樣子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他記得那是某年快要聖誕節的時候，那時他們還沒真正確立關係，說是真正確立是因為他們沒有告白，也沒宣示主權，但雙方沒女伴已經好幾年，就像都在等對方表示一樣，但誰也沒有說出來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick在夜空中穿梭。然而臨近聖誕節的天氣令就算穿著那緊身衣也沒能抵擋多少寒風刺骨的感覺，他剛剛阻止的一宗家庭暴力時好像聽到新聞說今晚將會是哥譚十年來最冷的平安夜，真是棒極了。但至少今晚還算寧靜，夜巡這麼久，他只是阻止了一宗家庭暴力慘劇，還有3宗毒品交易而已，以記錄來說可稱得上是平靜的晚上，畢竟這可是聖誕節前夕，正常人都已經佳人有約，朋友、家人、情人，甚至與你無血緣關係但你在乎的人也沒差，而不是一個可憐的蒙面人穿著緊身衣在大廈頂飛揚。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他開始懷念以往當Robin的日子了，至少他知道完了夜巡後會有Alfred的聖誕限定小甜餅，也會有溫暖的紅菜湯等著他，甚至冷的時候Bruce會偷偷用披風蓋在他身後，讓冷風不要吹到他。不像現在夜巡過後他肯定公寓裡冷冰冰，一人也沒有。他甚至整個聖誕節也沒有約會，Dick Grayson沒人約，這還真是少見的情況。當然今年Alfred還是有打電話讓他回家，但只希望他聖誕節當晚回去吃個晚飯，或許是過往太多次用佳人有約這招應付那位老管家，弄到今年老管家下個“最後通牒”，讓他至少聖誕節當晚要回家露面一下。而他和Bruce的關係還是有點尷尬，他開始在Bruce面前少話，他怕說太多會被對方起疑，他喜歡Bruce的情誼。當然喜歡，非一般的喜歡，但那可是Bruce Wayne，只會回應你這是由小到大作成的依賴感，而非愛情。他們都知道Dick能辨別這個，他只是變相拒絕，毫無疑問那種。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Wally-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick突然感覺到背後有人跟蹤他，而且手法不算很高明，但Dick並沒有在意，因為他已經看到那黃色的殘影了。他的好友在聖誕前夕時找他，Wally!Dick停在天台上，他看到那黃色的身影隨即出現在自己身邊，狠狠的抱著自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Dick!聖誕快樂!今晚真的太冷了，我看天氣預報時看到哥譚會更冷，所以我就來找你了。我原本還想你該不會在這個時間也只穿著你這套緊身衣在半空表演你的空中飛人，但沒想到你還真的作了。我知道我知道，前Boy Wonder沒可能會放棄夜巡，只是你也要顧及你的身體，你是普通人阿……嗯!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Wally，你不是我老媽，所以我希望聽到的是你來陪我夜巡，而不是來說教。夜巡完後，我覺得我們還可以看個電影再睡。”Dick直接用手蓋上Wally永遠停不下的嘴巴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “你的意思是……你會陪我過聖誕節?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “如果你陪我走完這個夜巡……Wally?人呢?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>只是一轉身的瞬間，原本Wally所站的地方成了一陣風，好啦……他少有的聖誕計劃又泡湯了。原本他想在聖誕前夕和摯友夜巡，聊天，踢完那些不長眼的蠢才屁股後他們就能回公寓，一起吃個全家桶之餘，或許他們能互相戲謔對方聖誕也沒人約，然後又如兒時一樣看電影玩遊戲倒頭就睡。沒有煩惱的兒時日子現在卻連一點也不剩。真討厭呢，Dick默默在心中記下一帳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally表示這可無辜。他故意把聖誕留下來就是為了找Dick渡過一個無憂之夜，而他現在卻被Barry拉著藏在哥譚的後巷無聲抗議著。Barry只能強把Wally拉回中心城，相信我Wally……我還想和你多跑幾年中心城的街道，不要那麼快就自尋短見，離我而去阿。你不知道當中的黑箱作業到底有多黑，我不忍你目睹當中的暗。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-猛禽-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>失去了摯友的身影，Dick默默地在手機上短訊給Wally一則現在是聖誕節不是愚人節，這個玩笑令你的摯友位置受動搖了的玩笑短訊，而Wally看到後傷心了好幾天指責Barry的不公平也是後話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “翅翅，你的蝙蝠品牌還是耀眼。但你的大蝙蝠呢?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “猛禽……我是單飛的英雄，你沒記漏吧?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “我還以為這樣的前提下，他會時刻在你身邊。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “什麼前提?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>猛禽沒有回應，他只跳到Dick眼前，看看四周，然後遞出一張相片，陳舊卻懷念。那是猛禽和Mary的聖誕合照，猛禽嘗試脫下Dick的面罩，但被對方下意識閃開，他還是那麼懷念那雙藍眼，與他母親一樣的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “這是聖誕，翅翅。而這種節日，某些記憶總會揮之不去，而我可以說一整天，與你分享。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>猛禽看得出Dick有興趣，認識年輕時的母親對一個兒時失去母親的孩子總是具吸引力。Dick對他父母的認識停留在父母的他們，但在成為父母之前的Mary，就只有猛禽能完整的告訴他。只要再推一下，Dick就是他的了，猛禽努力隱藏他得逞的笑意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “我可以告訴你有一次Mary為我準備的大餐，那可真是一場災難，自那次後他就努力廚藝了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>上鈎了，Dick對他家人的事總是動心，而猛禽在這方面有無窮無盡的話題。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “與我渡過聖誕吧，Richard。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他真的差點就要答應了，猛禽向他展開的手多吸引，他手上的相片對Dick來說有無窮無盡的吸引力，他想要知道。被問到這聖誕如何渡過，聽著父母舊事懷念或許也是一個不錯的回應?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Slade, Midnighter, 1號特工-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而，下一刻不遠處便來了爆炸聲，平靜的晚上看來結束了，Dick輕嘆的對猛禽聳聳肩，往爆炸處方向一躍而出。猛禽彷如有種要到嘴邊的肉卻最後一刻被搶走了的感覺，但他還沒完全失敗，他跟上了Dick的身影。現在的話最好是把Dick要煩惱的事解決，然後他就可以與Dick回去開開心心過聖誕，連那大蝙蝠這次也阻止不到他!爆炸的地點離原本所在不遠，他們很快就到，而Dick立刻看到兩個熟悉的身影，Slade和Midnighter。今晚到底怎麼了，平常不應該在哥譚的人，今晚都出現了，哥譚總是給你驚喜是不是?Slade和Midnighter的打鬧令哥譚引起了混亂，如果他們知道誰負責善後的話他們會下手輕一點嗎?他昨天，就在昨天，才剛剛在這裡救完一對母女並用盡心力阻止一個炸彈客在這裡玩自爆而已，Dick飛下去阻止二人的時候開始想這些有的沒的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "我不管你們有什麼私仇，現在給我滾出哥譚，那樣就一切好說。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "我只是來看看我的前任徒弟，然後就被這個黑色的傢伙盯上了。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "哎呀，為什麼我從Dick嘴中聽到的版本是你就像一個跟蹤狂一樣死纏著他不放，作為一個好敵友，幫他解決一下煩惱也不是問題的。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “這樣的話就是說你也是來騷擾他的一個囉?”Slade發現敵人比想像中多。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “阿波羅說過他也想見見我的好敵友，你今年就閃邊去如何?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人眼間產生了奇怪的火花。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "夠了!你們在這裡玩炸彈秀，你知道善後的是誰嗎!你們到底來幹嘛的!"雖然不是他，但偶然也要為Wayne集團的支出作一點點的貢獻。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "翅翅，與他們討論是無補於事的，直接解決他們會比較方便，而我願意代勞。"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>看著3人混戰，Dick開始什麼也說不出來了。這是什麼，3個完全沒有關係的人在哥譚打架，而哥譚義警Nightwing站在旁邊表示:這到底是什麼情況?Dick甚至連他們打架的原因也說不出個所以，到底有沒有人能解釋一下?但他們3人的戰況越增強烈，當Dick想要去阻止時他感受到一股外力把他拉入一家酒吧。Dick只感到一陣頭昏眼花，待他再次看到熟悉的人時已經坐在吧台前，四周無人之餘只有眼前的酒保，而他熟悉這個酒保。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Tony!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "我叫了你別這樣叫我，前37號特工。"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick開始覺得其實自己是瘋了也說不定，因為今晚的哥譚詭異到一個極點，先是Wally，之後是猛禽，再來是Slade和Midnighter，現在是Tony，蛛網的1號特工?Tony把一小杯酒推到Dick面前，酒吧裡寧靜得彷彿外面沒有發生任何打鬥。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "你趁聖誕時來和我一起吃玉米片嗎?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "這玩笑你說過很多次了，Dick。我只是……剛好有假期，就來看看你沒人約的樣子。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "怎麼好像全世界都知道我沒人約的樣子?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "誰知道?"Tony意味不明的笑容並沒有引起Dick對他任何的懷疑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "在阻止他們之前，我可不能喝酒，Tony。"Dick把酒推回去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "他們不會有事的，這是約定。而我相信他們很快就會一起坐在這裡。"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>就如回應1號特工的話，酒吧門被推開，3人狼狽的各自坐在Dick旁邊的座位上，各自點了酒，彷如剛剛他們並沒有進行什麼生死決鬥。Dick覺得這是他一生見過最詭異的畫面，他想馬上離開這裡，但他又不能把3個危險人物就這樣放在這裡。他突然覺得需要有人告訴他，到底現在是怎麼了，還有告訴他應該如何處理這3個人。1號特工把酒再次推到3人面前，全都是烈酒。現在如此詭異的氣氛老實說令Dick坐立不安，他只能用眼神向彷彿知道些什麼的1號特工求助。1號特工不禁嘆息可憐的前37號特工，邊打破現時詭異的局面。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "……聖誕快樂，前37號特工。因為你一年的善行，現在有機會挑選任何一個陪伴你這個孤獨可笑的聖誕。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "我的聖誕還沒孤獨到這個地步。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “是這樣嗎，你剛剛才承認你沒人約。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Tony，今晚太瘋狂了。或許我應該待在這裡和你喝個爛醉算了。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "是一個好建議，前37號特工，可惜我並沒有參與在遊戲當中。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "什麼遊戲?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "終於找到你了，Dickie-Bird!在這個時候，你還在這裡喝酒……靠，這畫面也太詭異。這是什麼，Loser派對?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Red Hood!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Jason-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick現在只想狠狠的親一口Jason再給他一個大大的大哥式擁抱，Jason完全把自己心中的話全說出來，毫無顧忌之餘也沒有任何違和感，他甚至像一道出現在酒吧拯救自己的曙光!把自己從這詭異的局面拉出來，把自己拉回那個平常的哥譚世界。Jason你今天想往哪弊了那些罪犯?今晚哪裡有平常的毒品交昜?今晚哪裡會有走私犯罪?大哥我都陪你，只要不殺人，大哥我都奉陪!他滿心期望的跟著Jason走，就如Jason下一刻就會帶他回到平常的哥譚世界，再見了詭異的Slade﹑Midnighter和猛禽。下次再聊吧，他親愛的1號特工。Jason帶了他回自己的安全屋，Dick隨手抱起Jason在床頭的泰迪熊，下一秒被惱羞的Jason命令放回去。但手感真好，Dick不禁在心中想到。Jason好像在考慮著什麼，他表現出一股欲言又止的態度，而Dick也不急著讓他說出來。監於今晚詭異到極點的情況，他相信能多待這裡一刻鐘就一刻鐘是理想的作法。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “好吧，你應該也明白今天不是一個夜巡好日子。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason隨意扔了一支水給Dick，夜巡日子不喝酒。Jason左看看右看看，甚至開窗看看，他總算確定沒人了的時候，他才安心坐在Dick旁邊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “我只說一遍。你今晚別夜巡了，待在這裡到天明就一切都會回復正常的了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “我總覺得你知道到底是怎麼了但你就是不說，小翅膀。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “我說了就連接下來的太陽也看不到了。你珍惜我的第二生命的吧，那就別問了，Dickie-Bird!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “這裡又沒人，我想知道!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick直接趴在Jason身上，然而Jason不為所動，一如既往。他隨手拿來一台電腦放膝上，打開看著全哥譚的CCTV，看來Wally真的離開了哥譚，他看到一紅一黃的身影離開了哥譚往中心城走。然後是Slade那三人，他們開始互相談心，開始說著以往的事，更重要的是他們是如何認識Dick，讓人不禁流淚。可憐的1號特工脫不了身，一直被叫添酒。看來短時間內是逃不了。他甚至把鏡頭轉向Tim，這傢伙計他可愛的Tim也在防備，Dick皺眉看了眼Jason。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “別這樣看我，鳥寶寶才是最可怕的。”你當然不知道，成為世界上最強的跟蹤狂目標，目標當然是渾然不知才是合理的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim好像在找什麼似的，在滴水獸上左右察看，甚至用手臂上的電腦在查看些什麼。Dick原本以為他也在進行什麼任務，但他很快就到達剛剛Slade等人所在的酒吧，他對裡面的人全都愛理不理的，顯然不是在夜巡。Jason突然意會到些什麼，他把身邊的枕頭交給Dick以換取他手裡再次偷拿的泰迪熊。他太天真了，Dick不見了沒問題，但Jason也不見了，那該死的跟蹤狂絕對會知道到底是怎麼回事。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “聽我一次，Dickie-Bird。今晚別夜巡，乖乖睡覺，然後什麼事也會回復正常的了。家裡的東西隨意拿隨意用，我要出去了，但願還來得及，但別碰我的泰迪熊!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但願他能在鳥寶寶發現前補救到問題，可惜太遲了，下一刻Jason被Tim偷襲突如其來的一腳，把他踢飛，在Jason的安全屋。把自己的義兄兼拍擋踢到一邊去的Tim若無其事的看了眼Jason，眼中完全沒有愧疚感。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Tim-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他完全沒有一絲憐憫的看了眼Jason，彷彿剛剛只是踢飛了一個垃圾桶。但隨即便回復那個冷靜乖巧的Tim，在Dick面前。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “大紅你怎麼站在我的降落點，害我不小心的踩中你了。”然而那絕對不是不小心的程度。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Tim……?我剛剛明明還看到你在酒吧那邊。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “哦，Dick。你一定是看錯了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “靠，你早就知道Dick在這，竟然偽造影像!”他早就該想到不該用那套系統，鳥寶寶總會黑進去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim背向Dick，用一生中最狡猾的笑容鄙視著Jason。你太天真了，Jason，這是戰爭，爭奪Dick聖誕節的戰爭。他把Dick拉起，往門口走去。Dick完全理解不能，他抱著又再次偷拿到的泰迪熊被強行拉走。雖然以力度來看，他絕對能勝過Tim並與Jason平分秋色。但這並不是重點，也顯得毫無意義，重點是Tim現在的氣場很可怕!所以最後他們三人就待在Tim的基地，看著Tim自己的監視系統。要說畫面，也不是什麼值得一說的畫面，就是Nightwing手抱一隻泰迪熊與Red Robin一起看著CCTV觀察著Slade等人一直待在酒吧中喝悶酒的行動同時後方再站著一個Red Hood。順便一提，他們開始發酒瘋，大鬧酒吧之餘可憐的1號特工在努力保護自己最後一瓶酒。他們看下去就像提早慶祝聖誕節一樣，然而他們當中到底誰與聖誕有一絲合襯?Dick完全說不出個所以。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “大紅，你都已經輸了怎麼還在?”Tim對於Jason的存在表現出史無前例明顯的厭惡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “嚴格來說我可沒加入你們的鬧劇，還有放開我的泰迪熊!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>事實上Jason或許並不想Dick真的放手，所以除了口頭警告外也沒再作進一步行動。Dick彷佛明白了些什麼似的，不停搖頭拒絕放開手中的泰迪熊，這樣至少他能保住一個正常人在身邊。今晚別說Wally，就算Tim也怪怪的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “我可以肯定你在這會安全渡過今晚，Dick。如大紅所說，你只要乖乖待著，其他事明天就會回復原狀的了。因為就算Bruce我也肯定他不會全知道我所有的基地點。這樣我們還能過個平安的聖誕節呢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “夠了，你們真的不想告訴我到底是怎麼一回事嗎?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人同時搖搖頭，一個是不想一個是不敢。好阿，現在玩這個阿。Dick轉身往門口走，Tim像被動到反射神經一樣站起來。Dick挑了下眉，看來這2個傢伙已經要跟定他了，這當中肯定有鬼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “既然你們死命的跟著我，那我想到一個好地方三人一起去了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>慘了，他們的大哥又發作了，二人面面相覷，同時想到這一點。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Bruce-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wayne莊園。當看到三位少爺在大門出現時，你不能想像到Alfred到底有多麼喜形於色，他立刻把三位少爺帶入大廳關上門，彷彿關慢一點會令其中一個溜走似的。雖然並沒有先說好，也沒有報備前提下他們突然回家了，但老管家卻一切都應付自如，豐富的晚飯就這樣放在他們三人面前，完全不見得只給Bruce一人的份。Bruce並不驚訝他們突然出現，而Jason的到來更令Bruce輕笑了下，如果那嘴角上揚可稱為笑容的話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>晚上是他們的休息時間，四人就這樣坐在起居室。Dick完全沒提出任何疑問，例如為什麼Alfred好像預料他們會來，又或者為什麼今晚Bruce不出外夜巡，甚至Bruce完全沒對Slade他們引起的騷動提出任何的疑問。管他的，他今天太累了，精神上。他彷佛經歷完同時對抗幾十萬個敵人後的疲倦，而現在快12點了。眼皮重重的，Alfred把起居室的房間溫度調得剛剛好，作好了讓人隨時入睡的準備似的，而他身邊又有一個好枕頭，Bruce Wayne。敢把Batman當作枕頭的人，世界上沒多少個，也沒多少人敢要，但Dick Grayson總是能作到。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce看著他的養子快進入夢鄉，他輕拍對方，不讓他馬上入睡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Dick……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “嗯阿……怎麼……了……”半睡半醒的咕嚕聲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “你要和我過聖誕嗎?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “嗯……”Dick翻了個身，直接躺到Bruce膝上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “那我就當你答應了阿。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce輕輕親了下Dick的臉頰，在槲寄生之下。Jason與Tim識相地不知何時離去，他們輕輕帶上門，剩下二人渡過他們平靜的聖誕晚上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “蠢透了，Red Robin。而且由頭到尾他們都沒吵架。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “所以說耐性很重要的，你必須把整個故事聽完。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>事後Nightwing查出那天不知哪裡來的風聲，只要那一晚誰能讓Nightwing親口答應與他共渡聖誕，他就順便擁有整天與Nightwing一起共渡聖誕的機會。不會有任何人阻止，更不會有任何突發需要Nightwing的情況，當日其他參賽者要願賭服輸，守護二人共渡美好聖誕正日。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “我有一個大膽的想法。”BeastBoy不禁抖了下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “或許就是你所想的了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那場可笑的比賽正是由Batman偷放出去的風聲，他知道Nightwing不會答應任何一人的要求，那些人只會是令Nightwing提早回莊園的原因。如果他沒估計錯誤，他甚至會帶上我和Red Hood一起回去，而事實上他並沒有估計錯誤。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “連你也陷入那片渾水了?”唐娜笑問。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “一切都是年輕的錯。”Red Robin不忍面對以往的自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “所以他們為了什麼而吵起來?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當Nightwing知道整個真相時他們已經是現時的關係，Batman那時才肯表白那可笑的計劃是為了讓Nightwing早點回家，早一天也好他也想見他。Nightwing覺得只是為了這樣而惡作劇出整個遊戲，還令他和Wally單方面冷戰了一天，這簡直是不可理喻。他氣到馬上離開了莊園，接近1個月沒回莊園也沒聯絡Batman令他意會到當中的可笑性。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “那之後呢?Batman如何哄回來?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “沒人知道，但一個半月後Nightwing就在莊園再次出現，令我們的好管家恩惠。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin突然皺眉頭。以時間來看，他當時已經來到Wayne家才對，後半部他們回來吃晚飯的事自己也有印象，但為什麼他不知道這個可笑的遊戲，要是他知道……他一定會是勝利者，然後就可以叫Grayson陪他玩一整天新買的遊戲。Robin開始考慮讓父親再一次舉行這個比賽的可能性。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman依舊坐在椅子上查看文件，哥譚的晚上並不會因聖誕將到而變得光明，罪案不會減少。後方突然遞來了三文治，Batman看了一眼，但沒有吃的意味。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Alfred說你已經大半天沒吃東西了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “有許多事比吃重要。你要的資料在那邊，自己拿去看。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “不要任性，來吃一口。”Dick開始吃他自己那份三文治。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>面對Batman的不為所動，Dick向來有方法。把蝙蝠面具脫掉，看著那認真的眼神，Dick一手把椅子由面向電腦轉為面向自己。一把坐在Bruce膝上，對方自然地抱著他免得會掉下去。絕好的平衡令Dick還拿著Bruce的三文治，邊咬著自己的邊把Bruce那份遞到主人嘴巴前。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “就一口!”Dick輕笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “……就一口。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>無視嘴邊完好的三文治，移動Dick另一隻手，把Dick咬剩一半的三文治遞到自己嘴巴前吃下，只剩一半的三文治被Bruce吃光同時還要意猶未盡似的舔舔那握三文治的手指，一臉挑釁性的看著Dick。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這是什麼阿!Dick不禁耳根通紅同時在心中吶喊，身體軟軟的倒在Bruce懷中。後者心情大好的連Dick一起轉過回電腦前，把Dick禁錮在兩手間繼續剛剛的Batman工作。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>